Epiphany
by jacefacexx
Summary: Epiphany HPDM It had to be something in the air right? Why you would ever do this… The only thing that could get you to love me would be a miracle.


**Oh gods. Yes. Another. **

**HPDM. HARRY AND DRACO LOVE. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU NO LIKE.**

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.**

* * *

_"It had to be something in the air right? Why you would ever do this… The only thing that could get you to love me would be a miracle."_

Hogwarts was lovely in the winter. Snow blanketing the grounds and turning the surface of the lake to frozen glass and the students merrily having their own snow wars in-between their classes. Many would say that this was paradise; many indeed thought that this was the safest place in the entire wizarding world. But for a certain 17 year-old, who had saved the world countless times over, where his enemies had lurked and attacked him… He'd almost rather live with the Dursley's for the remainder of his life.

"Oi! Potter!" The voice called to the boy's back as he, Ron and Hermoine were headed to the Great Hall for the annual Christmas feast. The brunet turned to look over his shoulder and was met with a large snowball, thrown by none other than the arrogant Draco Malfoy.

Harry was blinded for a moment and tumbled into Ron who in turn tumbled into Hermoine, bringing the entire group into the snow. Ron shoved himself out of the snow pile, red faced and slewing curses at the blond, brushing the snow from his cloak. He offered both his hands to his friends to help them up.

Hermoine was furious as well. She, along with Ron and Harry (whom had been forced to study), was under pressure from the Christmas exams that they had today. In every single class, and each test felt exceedingly harder than the next. When you press an egg too hard, it's likely to break. "Malfoy you fowl pathetic excuse for a wiz-"

"_Excuuuuuuse _me Granger," Draco drawled out cutting her off, sneering as she and Harry got to their feet. He ran a hand through his hair, which was no longer the slicked back rock that it used to be. It was lightly spiked, hanging down in front of his eyes a bit, making the Slytherin girls go gaga over him more this year than any other. "But it wasn't my fault you were dragged down too, thank Weasel for that one." And like a child he stuck his tongue out at the girl.

Ron's mouth dropped open, eyes looking like they were ready to pop out of his skull any moment. Hermoine stared incredulously at him. Harry raised an eyebrow. His glasses no longer blocked his eyes; Madam Pomfrey had helped him fix that. His jade green eyes stared at Malfoy, not with hate or anything, just filled with surprise.

"What is it Potter?" Draco asked mockingly, noticing that Harry was looking at him. "See something you like?" Then he winked a stormy gray eye at the teen, and burst into his own fit of laughter at the look that had enlightened upon said teen's face.

Harry's face turned tomato red and he began pushing Ron and Hermoine to the steps leading to the Great Hall, ignoring their protests and Ron's shout to "Beat the magic outta that stupid ferret face!" They reached the steps when they heard something unexpected.

"Merry Christmas you lot!" Draco yelled at the last moment, watching as said Gryffindors halted on the steps. He smirked and waved at them, turning around the other way heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Ron and Hermoine were the first to find that their brains were working again and shook their heads. Hermoine cast a glance at Harry who still hadn't moved.

"Harry, are… are you all right?" she asked hesitantly. She tried to read the emotion on his face, but it was gone before she knew what it was.

"Yeah," he stated a bit shakily, moving his head as if to dispell his thoughts. "That was… weird, wasn't it?" he looked at Hermoine then Ron.

"Yeah mate, sure was," Ron said, moving a hand to the bridge of his nose. "He has been strange this year," Hermoine and Harry both looked at him, he flushed, "You know, I think he may have changed."

"But how?" Hermoine asked, her voice raising a notch. "Why now? Why to us? Why?!"

"M'not sure Moine," Rod said, letting his hand drop as he switched his gaze to the stars. "But I know that you noticed he never called you a mudblood the entire time." Hermoine looked at the ground. "He may have called me Weasel and everything, but it didn't sound like he was trying to make fun of me… almost like we were friends." He shuddered.

"In any case," Harry said, his voice strained a bit, "let's just get inside and have some fun right?" A cold gust swept through the trio and Hermoine and Ron shook their heads feverently in agreement. As they began walking up the stairs again Harry asked another question.

"Ron?"

"Yeah mate?"

"You're leaving for break?"

"Mhm, heading to me mom's. She's getting together," He paused a moment, "The rest of the family." Harry averted his eyes to the ground, trying not to remember all the lives that were taken by Lord Voldermort on his last and final attack.

"You're leaving too Hermoine?"

"Yes I am, my parents are still happy that I am going to hogwarts even with the… events that had occurred." She glanced at Ron. "They would just like me to come home, they're really eager to see me and said they miss me terribly." She put on a sad smile and grabbed Ron's hand, intwining her fingers in his. "Then I will probably spend the rest at Ron's house." Ron gave her a serene smile and squeezed her hand in response.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the two. They were pefect for each other no matter how much they fought. They started dating not to long after Voldermort's demise. No one thought it odd, it was a pleasant change after all the sadness that occurred. 

"What about you mate?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to go anywhere Harry?" Hermoine asked as they reached the top of the stairs and let the warmth envelope them. The feast was going to begin in a short time telling by how many people were already seated at their house tables.

"Naw," Harry said, shaking his head free from the snow that had gathered there from outside. "I'm just going to stay here, visit Hagrid, and just… relax." The words felt strange coming out of his mouth, actual peace. Not waiting to be attacked, no murderous fiends after him, the Ministry had sorted that out.

Hermoine smiled and Ron mimicked her expression as well. Harry beamed, surprisingly happy for once, in what felt like a lifetime.

"Well then," Ron chuckled, eyes gleaming, "What do you all say we get ourselves some food and enjoy the company of our dearest friends, lest they choke on their chicken and potatoes without our good fun." He grinned and Harry found it to be contagious, unable to keep his own laughter down.

"Then let us go!" Hermoine chirped merrily, linking their arms together and skipping towards the Great Hall. Ron and Harry stared as she bounced up and down; she seemed to have lost her mind. When she noticed they weren't skipping and looking at her, she let a glare at the two. They couldn't keep it in.

The two boys erupted in a loud bout of laughter, causing a few of the students still trickling in to look at them oddly. This only caused for them to roar louder, tears forming in the corners of their eyes. Hermoine stamped angrily, a hefty pout on her face, and grabbed their ears, dragging them into the Great Hall.

Though they had an angry Hermoine dragging them like a couple of 3 year-olds they couldn't help but laugh more and awkwardly high five each other behind Hermoine's back. Ron pinched her butt, making her squeak loudly and her face to flush red. He chuckled until she pulled harder on his ear, making him yelp and Harry laugh at his situation. Until she pulled on his ear harder too, making him let out a similar cry.

Their table laughed heartily as she dropped them into their seats, a couple of the girls clapping and whistling for Hermoine. She grinned and sat between the two, giving them both meaningful smiles. Harry chuckled and patted her head, Ron kissing her cheek making her face turn the color of McGonagall's robes.

**Meanwhile…**

The blond approached the monstrous hut apprehensively, not certain if it was right that be should be doing this. Lights from inside threw their light upon the crisp white snow in the dark, sparkling beautifully. He took a deep breath as he took slow, cautious steps up to the door.

Gray eyes examined the door, still silently asking whether he should carry through with this. His fist flitted on the wood sharply three times. Heavy, muffled footsteps made their way to the door and for a moment the thought to run passed through his head.

A large figure yanked the door open, the light blinding his vision for a moment. He looked up to see Hagrid's face but there was no light to see what expression may have been residing there. The teen took a breath and put on a genuine smile.

"Hello Hagrid, if you'd allow me," Draco paused in his sentence, "Could I talk you please?" His gray eyes looked up at the half-giant, trying to read if this was going to be bad or turn out the way that he was wishing it would.

"Yer that Malfoy boy ain't ya?" Hagrid partially growled out. "And why should I talk to ya eh? Yer good fer nuthin' father and the _lord's_ followers nearly burnt me house down, and you think I'm about to let his _child_ in my house? Gimmie 'on reason why." Draco frowned and turned his gaze to the steps.

"Actually… I had come to apologize to you for everything that my father and the others, and what I had put you through as a student as well," Draco let the words flow out, "I was hoping that maybe I could make amends with the one's that I should've been friends with in the first place…" he trailed off and a violently shivered, a large blast of wind kicking up snow and blowing it at him.

He was being honest too. He _was_ ashamed that he had tried to make Potter, no, Harry's life as miserable and unhappy as possible… but that was because he was always told what was what and who was who. Draco wanted to be good and follow what he was told, and think about the consequences afterwards. And now, that seemed incredibly foolish and stupid.

"…" Hagrid eyed him patiently, watching his face for anything other than the truth. But he couldn't find anything that Draco was lying about. His eyes bled honesty, and his face called the truth. Hagrid let out a sigh before taking a step back to the side, motioning with his arm for Draco to come inside.

"C'mon then, before ya catch a cold." Draco smiled again, gratefully this time, and stepped inside, letting Hagrid close the door in behind him.

**After the feast, back in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories…**

Harry sat on his four-poster bed, staring out the window watching as snowflakes whipped past the glass. The snow had begun to fall heavier and faster, the temperature falling steadily within the past few hours. They had a blast at the feast, wishing each other a merry Christmas as one by one people started going to bed, unable to take Flitwick and McGonagall drunkenly singing tunes, swaying in their head table seats.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine had been one of the last groups of people to leave the Great Hall. There were a few Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's left at their respected tables along with a sour looking Pansy Parkinson quite alone at the Slytherin table.

Because he had been attacked by a snowball Draco had thrown at him, and for no other reason than that he swore, Harry had noticed that Draco hadn't come into the Great Hall at all. He also noticed that Hagrid wasn't at the Teachers table in his usual Gamekeeper's chair. Harry didn't think anything of it other than it was unusual when basically everyone was there celebrating with their friends before shoving off, and those few people in the infirmary. 

It still sat uneasy with him though. Seeing Draco being… _nice_… it was a little strange albeit but he was curious to find out more about this new Malfoy. And the strange thing about it all was he couldn't get what Malfoy had said earlier to him.

"See something you like?"

"NO!!" Harry shouted, jumping up quickly, his hands curled into fists at his side.

"You mean you're not all right?" Ron asked confused at Harry's outburst. Harry did a once over the room noticing Ron looking at him with concern. With a deep sigh he collapsed into his sheets.

"Ron?"

"Yeah mate?" Ron's tone was a bit unsure.

"Do you think it's possible for a person to change, no matter how nasty they were before?" Ron understood immediately whom Harry meant.

"Well…" The redhead thought silently for a moment, taking a seat on his bed too. "I think that it _is_ possible… plausible… whatever. But Ferret face, err Malfoy… I dunno Harry, I _really_ dunno." Harry nodded at Ron in thanks; he got a hummed reply back.

"Are you gonna be going to bed soon mate?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll be up for a while, my brain is still buzzing you know?" Ron nodded and went to the door.

"Hermoine's waiting for me downstairs, do you mind…" He flushed and trailed off. Harry chuckled and motioned for Ron to leave. "Thanks again mate." And with a grin that looked like the twin's for a moment, he swept out the door quietly and down the stairs. 

Harry resumed looking out the window, this time surveying the dark grounds instead. Distantly he saw Hagrid's lights on in his hut. Quirking an eyebrow at this he stood and grabbed his invisible cloak quickly out of his trunk. Since he wasn't at the feast to talk to, Harry thought it'd be a good time to go and see Hagrid. No harm in seeing a friend right?

In the hut…

"Yer not a bad kid Malfoy," Hagrid praised as he thumped Draco on the back, "Yesserie, not half bad if I do say me self." The blond almost spat out his drink from the force of the hit but managed to keep it down. He smiled sincerely again, another unforced smile he had given that night.

"Thanks Hagrid." Draco said, lowering his bottle to the table and resting his head on the table. "But I don't think that Harry-"

"Oh nonsense!" Hagrid cried, gesticulating his hands wildly, Draco making sure he didn't get hit… again. "I dun know what Harry'll do but wha's the worst tha' could happen!?" Draco let out a painful puff of air and tightened his grip on the bottle until his knuckles turned white. Hagrid noticed, greatly. He rephrased his words with a gentler tone.

"Wha's the worst ya could live through?" Draco released his bottle onto the table with a '_chink'_ and entwined his fingers together, looking at them with sudden interest. It was a long time before he spoke, and his words came out with some hesitation.

"If… he found someone he could love… and hated my guts still… through and through." Hagrid watched all the different emotions flitter past the boys' eyes and took another swig of his firewhiskey. It burned down his throat pleasantly, though the matter on hand was far from such. 

He kept his mouth closed though, this topic was something Harry had confided in him before. It wasn't his place to say what Harry had told him. It depended on what Harry wanted to say to Draco when the time was right. He just had to make sure Draco didn't move on, he wouldn't want to either one of them broken hearted. 

"But ya are'n gonna give up are ya?" Draco looked up at him; a single tear fighting it's way down his cheek. He wiped it away hastily. His reply was slightly garbled, his voice thick with emotions.

"I… I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe in a million years it'd play out, but I doubt in this lifetime Harry would _ever_ love me." Draco ended with a resigned sigh, eyelids fluttered shut and his reached up to massage the bridge of his nose. Nothing had made much sense after Lord Voldemort was destroyed. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Nothing was right or wrong, nobody was there to help guide him in the right direction.

Draco could tell, this was going to be a long night.

Sneaking out the castle doors…

The castle was deserted at night, same as always. Save for the random teacher roaming the halls, looking for some miscreants in the dead of night. Just how everything used to be he called somewhat bitterly. A blast of icy cold air hit Harry as soon as he stepped foot outside.

"_Maybe tonight wasn't the best night,"_ he thought to himself as he shivered. Something in his gut though, he was sure it wasn't hunger… he thought he had eaten enough at the feast, told him he should talk to Hagrid tonight. So, rarely told wrong by his instincts (mostly), he was outside, heading quickly towards the hut. The stone steps that lead down the hill were slick with some melted snow that turned to black ice, he slowed his rushed pace and stepped carefully on each one.

Apparently though, being careful just wasn't enough. Harry lost his footing halfway down the steps and fell quickly, smacking his head on the last step he had taken. He started to howl in pain, but cut it short, remembering that if he'd get caught he'd be in trouble, even with his cloak on.

Curses slew from his mouth quietly as he gently felt the back of his head. He hit a soft spot and whimpered in pain. Drawing his hand back to his eyes he saw he was bleeding.

"_Oh great," _Harry thought, his green eyes slanting at the blood, _"just what I needed, blood stains on the cloak."_ He hugged the cloak tightly to him and he wearily made his way to stand. Instead of walking down the ice-covered steps again, he walked on the edge of them in the snow, much safer in his opinion.

He went slowly and made it down the rest of the way in about 7 minutes. He took his eyes off the ground and saw the lights of Hagrid's hut, a sigh escaped his lips in relief. The snow was thicker here at the bottom of the hill though, so his going was still slow. The snow worked its way into his shoes and melted into freezing water, Harry losing some feeling in his feet.

"_C'mon," _he thought, _"just a little further…"_ The ten more feet seemed to take forever but it was worth it. He clambered up the wooden steps and hastily knocked on the door, wanting to get into warmth as soon as possible. If he'd paid more attention he would've heard Hagrid talking to someone and them talking back, cutting off speech when Harry knocked.

In the hut…

Rapid knocks came quickly at the door. Draco stopped talking and looked fearfully at it. Hagrid looked from the door to the boy in front of him quickly. The already pale boy seemed to drop whatever warmth was in his face a moment ago.

"Hagrid it's me!" Harry called with his voice strained, as another blast of chilly air hit him. "Can you let me in please!" Draco nearly died on spot. He was frozen in his seat, shock quickly setting in and taking over.

"I've got to hide!" he whispered harshly, hoping Harry wouldn't hear him. "What should I do?" Hagrid glanced around the hut and determined that Draco couldn't get out fast enough, that back door was snowed in. His eyes sparkled for a moment as he looked back to Draco.

"Can you transfigure?"

Draco's face went blank, then carefully a smile worked its way up.

"Yeah."

"Then hurry!" Hagrid whispered as he stood to go let Harry in, who began knocking harder on the door, and Draco quickly pulled out his wand. Muttering a few words his body shrank and twisted. Though it was painless, he couldn't help but let fear wash through him that this wasn't going to work. The fact he had done this many times didn't matter, Harry was here.

"C'mon in Harry!" Hagrid's voice boomed as Draco landed gracefully on the table, as a white ferret. He sat like a dog and watched as Hagrid pulled Harry into the hut and Harry threw off his cloak. Being in the cold raised his temper and the throbbing coming from his head wasn't helping either. Hagrid banged the door shut as a gust of wind threatened to come in. "Crikey Harry!"

"What?" Harry complained tossing his cloak onto the old coat rack and rubbing his arms to get some feeling back in them. He paused when he saw the ferret sitting on the table looking at him. Shaking his head he turned back to Hagrid. Even in his ferret form Draco had to wince. "What?" he asked again.

"Your head is bleedin' bad Harry," Hagrid said, turning Harry back around to examine it. The gash Harry had received from the step was bleeding profusely now, matting in his hair and beginning to drip down his neck. "Go sit down at the table, make yourself 'omfy." He grabbed a clean rag and stuck it to the back of Harry's head, "Hold this there."

Muttering dejectedly to himself he reached back and held the rag to his head and slid into a chair at the table. The ferret followed his every move and was staring at him now. Harry examined it, having nothing better to do right now. It wasn't pure white, he noted, the tips of the white hairs were black, and the paws where black as well around the claws.

"Oi," he said to the ferret, "What are you looking at?" the ferret squeaked and hid behind an open bottle on the table. Harry let out a chuckle. "Where'd you get this furry bastard at Hagrid? It's so scared, it's probably get frightened of it's own shadow!" He let out another chuckle.

Draco, whether in this form or not, didn't like being made fun of. He stuck his head out from the bottle and growled at Harry, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out. That'd be a dead give away it was him, for sure. Harry laughed and Hagrid looked over at him.

"Got 'im in town a while ago, I just couldn't let the little bugger go ya kno'?" He put a smile on his face, and Harry grinned at him in return. He knew Hagrid's love of any type of animals, so it didn't faze him. "But he's a smart little thing, Fang has a good time with 'im." Hagrid grabbed what he had of a first-aid kit, which had been in a way mandatory after he had the blast-ended skewerts, and headed over to the table.

"So…" Harry paused a moment as he stared back at the ferret. "Does he have a name?" Draco turned his head to watch as Hagrid took a seat beside Harry. Hagrid looked at Draco. The ferret shook his head lightly from side to side, turning back to Harry who had his eyebrows raised.

"Told ya' he was smart!" Hagrid crowed in pride, sounding like a mother bragging about her child around anyone who'd listen. Harry just shook his head in something akin to amazement and glanced back at the animal.

"Mind if I name him?" Hagrid shook his head.

"I wouldn' mind it at 'al." Hagrid began digging in the little case Madam Pomfrey had given him. "You migh' want to lean over… an' hold onto the table, this migh' hurt a bit." Harry bent over the table, propping his head on his crossed arms and looking at what he didn't know was Draco.

"So you little beast, what should your name be?" Harry asked it, noticing the steely gray eyes of it as it came out from behind the bottle and stopped inches from his face. It lay down and mimicked Harry's arms being crossed. Harry could help but chuckle.

" 'Ey, keep still will ya'…" Hagrid warned, dripping some stuff on the gash. Harry murmured a positive response, wincing when it felt like his skin was pulling away from his head.

"A guys name… Hmm, shouldn't be too hard." Harry thought aloud, eyeing up the ferret again. "Billy?" If Draco weren't a ferret he probably would've smacked Harry… hard. Instead he shook his little head back and forth. "No? It's not that bad a name… Well how 'bout Ron then?"

Draco shook his head faster this time, definitely not wanting to be named after some redhead that he had no connection to what so ever. Other than being one of Harry's friends. Draco sat up and turned his back on Harry, acting as though he was offended… which he was… slightly.

"Oh come on ya little prick," Harry muttered to the ferret, blowing it's tail away when it purposely hit him in the face with it. Draco looked back at Harry trying his best to put on a smile. It was a very trying attempt, but his mouth did pull up in the corners, and Harry caught the expression. "You. Little. git…

"You actually remind me of someone. Someone…" Harry paused as he racketed his brain for the right words, "I wouldn't expect you to know of course, you're an animal."

"_Only as much as you are," _Draco thought with a smirk.

"But he doesn't like me," Harry closed his eyes and opened them again, it was sadness that was filled in them. "No… Probably never would either. Though I think he may have changed, he's not like that. He's got all those girls flocking after him." He clucked his tongue, clearly annoyed. 

"Stupid idiot doesn't even notice I've liked him." Draco resisted the urge to snarl. If Harry liked someone else then everything was hopeless, there was no way his love would be recognized by the one he wanted it to go to. Draco turned around sullenly and lay down again, resigning himself silently.

"He's interesting I'll give him that," Harry gave a little smile and looked at the ferret. Its eyes reminded him of Draco's… just on a ferret. Hagrid dabbed something else on the back of Harry's head and looked at Draco.

"Jus' a bit longer Harry," Hagrid said, knowing that Draco still had no clue who Harry was talking about. He didn't think that high of himself to be what Harry wanted.

"But my friends would never want me to be with him. And I do have to say it'd be kind of… challenging, but I'm sure it'd work out. He just has something about him…" Harry trailed off staring into nothing. Draco decided that if this was as close as he would ever get to Harry, this was all he'd ever get, he may as well throw everything in.

He lifted his lithe body up and moved over beside Harry's arm, snuggling again his slightly tanned skin. If all he had to pay were to be a friend of misery for the rest of his life, for this moment now, he'd pay it over tenfold. Harry looked at him as he did so, smiling. Hagrid lastly grabbed the bandages from the kit and began easing them on the treated wound.

"Maybe though…" Harry mused, Draco resting his head on Harry's arm some, feeling quite tired. "Maybe it wouldn't happen though. We're in different houses, I'm sure that matters. Competing houses too." He sighed. Hagrid snipped the excess bandage away and ruffled Harry's head.

"Don't give up Harry," Hagrid said, putting away the materials, "You just need to have some faith is all." Harry raised his head up, getting a little fury in him. He stood up quickly, his chair groaning as it was pushed backwards, his vision gave a nasty lurch as the blood rushed from his head. Draco just looked up at Harry.

"How can you say that Hagrid? It's Draco Malfoy for heaven's sake!!" He didn't quite yell it, but Draco started as though someone had lit a firecracker and stuck it where the sun doesn't shine. He let out a cross between a whimper and a squeal. Harry looked down in shock, thinking he had hurt it. Draco stared up at Harry, confusion written all over his little ferret face. 

"And that'll be your name." He sat back down, a sad smile on his face and he tousled the top of Draco's head. Draco didn't protest. Actually he didn't do much of anything. He just sat still in shock and let Harry pet him. He didn't have any thoughts going through his brain because his brain had stopped.

Hagrid didn't let on anything. He just watched as Harry continued petting Draco, now running his fingers the entire length of his body. He couldn't imagine the shock Draco was in, nor would he want to. Hagrid cleared his throat a bit.

"Are ya ever goin' to tell him?"

"Should I?" Harry pursed his lips together. "What would that bring? Rejection? But then again, if I never tell him, then what good would that do?" Draco's mind started up a little bit and if he wasn't a ferret right then, he would've been blushing. He kept his mind on Harry's finger running down his spine, giving him the chills.

"He's stayin' over break ya know," Hagrid said thoughtfully, "Maybe ya could tell him then? You'll have a good while to get up the courage and what not. Why not try?" 

Harry considered this. Ask the boy he was more than smitten with whether he liked him, or something. Or never say a word to him and always live with that aching "What if?" question. It was a long shot either way in his opinion.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Harry decided. He went to stand up but stopped when he looked at the ferret. It looked at him back. Harry's heartstrings were pulling at the thought of leaving the creature with Hagrid, he was attached to it somewhat now and didn't feel ready to leave it.

"Hagrid…"

"Harry?"

"Would you mind…" Harry paused a second, "If I took him with me? Just for a few days? I promise to take care of him and watch over him like he was my own!" Harry's voice filled with some passion, his eyes filled with a fire. Hagrid looked at Draco, a bit unsure. The little ferret turned its head to Hagrid, nodding twice.

"All righ', take him." Hagrid agreed, still wary about the whole thing. Draco sat his little body down and took to staring at Harry. He wasn't sure what he was doing. Agreeing to let Harry take him, he kept the rather perverted thoughts repressed, back to his dorm. But he was sure he wanted to be close to Harry, even though it wasn't really him per say. 

Harry scooped up the little ferret into his arms, holding him close against his chest, feeling the racing heartbeat of the creature. He smiled and walked to Hagrid's door slowly.

"Thank you Hagrid," he said, smiling softly at the giant. Hagrid let out a sigh and smiled back at the teen.

"Anything' fer you Harry, night." And with his great hands beckoned the boy out of the hut. Hagrid took a look out the window, to see Harry's back walking up the stone steps and sighed again.

"I 'ope you know what you've gotten yerself into Draco."

In the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitories…

Harry tossed his cloak off at the foot of his bed while the ferret jumped off the shoulder he was perched on and onto Harry's bed. It watched with gray eyes as Harry yanked his shoes off and his heavy shirt and pants, until he was in a simple white t-shirt and dark green boxers. 

"_Surely before the end of tonight, I'll die of a nosebleed,"_ Draco silently swore to himself. He stalked over to Harry's pillow and curled up, a small yawn escaping his mouth.

"Tired?" Harry asked the ferret as he sat on the bed, head tilted at the ferret. It nodded its head in a tired-esque fashion and it watched Harry again, it's small eyelids drooping all the while. Harry grinned at it, and he could've sworn he saw it smirk back. Harry pulled the covers back and flopped so he could maneuver his legs under the heavy warm blankets.

With a slick movement, he threw the covers up over his head, covering the ferret as well. Draco squealed and squirmed, his eyesight no longer usable under the dark of the covers. He heard Harry's quiet laugh and a small tunnel was created, Harry's hand holding up the sheet a bit for him. Quickly he squirmed towards Harry, following his arm until Draco reached his chest.

He lay against the middle of his shirt, because and surely there it was, he could hear Harry's heartbeat. It was slow and steady, but loud and clear. Draco's mind was lulled by the steady beating and within the moment found himself asleep next to Harry.

_**4 am…**_

Draco woke up with a start, a good dream had turned abruptly in his face and the shock woke him up. The covers were moved off Harry's face at some point during the night, and it was still heavily dark inside the dorm. Draco leaned at an angle and watched Harry's sleeping face. He dared to extend a hand out to Harry's face before he froze. 

He had his hand back. And the hand was very well attached to his arm, which was, though he wished it wasn't, attached to the rest of his body. Draco scrunched his eyes closed, hoping it was all just another one of his dreams he was having. He opened his eyes.

He _wasn't_ dreaming.

Harry lay before him, his brown locks of hair mussed by moving in his sleep, his lips slightly parted with light breath escaping from his chest. His one arm was draped over Draco's waist and the other was curled in front of his chest. Harry's face was magnificent. His complexion was clear, long black eyelashes beautifully graced his cheeks, soft pink lips curled in a minute smile. His arms muscles weren't strained, and his skin was beautifully tanned. The most breathtaking sight Draco had ever seen in his life.

Draco held his breath; afraid if he'd make one sound Harry would wake. His mind raced faster than it ever had before planning his escape route precisely and quick. His body and heart reluctantly pulled at the thought of leaving Harry, but knew it was for the better. He gently lifted Harry's arm off his waist, setting it beside its brother at Harry's chest.

His movements were small and light and he slid slowly from Harry's bed. His feet touched the cold stone without a sound, and he pulled the covers back over Harry's body. Draco smiled, a painful look across his face, and disappeared in the shadows of the room.

* * *

**The last time I touched this was... Around Febuary 14th. And I was rifting through my stories today and decided, "Well, I'm not going to be adding to this yet... So instead of making it an extremely long one shot, it's going to be maybe a 3 chapter long story... maybe..." So yeah. Reviews would be lovely. :D**

**see that purple button? riiight. down. there. it loves to be clicked. you know you want to please the button xD**

**Luvs from the authoress**


End file.
